


A Kiss In The Storm

by Oliver_Harvey



Series: Project Titanic: Frozen [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_Harvey/pseuds/Oliver_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is trying to save her sister, Anna, from the (quite obviously) evil Hans. But she has feelings for him, and him for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss In The Storm

"Elsa! She came back from the mountain freezing and cold, her hair turned white. Your sister is dead! Elsa was trying to ignore the handsome prince behind her. No, he couldn't be handsome. Her sister had died because of her! It was probably his fault, that slimy, beautiful man. "Go away Hans! Leave me be!" He chuckled, echoing the sound around the Frozen fjord. Elsa stopped running and stood still on the ice, allowing Hans to catch up with her. She shot round to see him, his face merely centimetres from her own. "Hans," she whispered, her breath turning to frost. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, placing a kiss lightly on her frozen mouth. She didn't want to kiss him back but at the same time she did. It was all so confusing but everything made sense. But Anna... 

"Hans just go! I'll run away, denounce my title! You can be the King of Arendelle, just leave me be. Please?" He smiled, but it eyebrows knitted closer together. "Oh I don't think so my precious doom bringer. You caused all of this and I'm going to see you die for it!" He raised his sword and Elsa fell to the ground. The swirling frost storm suddenly cleared and from across the ice, Anna could see her sister. She ignored Kristoff and ran as fast as her ice-covered legs could carry her until she cried "No!" She froze like being hit with a slab of ice which had absorbed her, and Hans' sword shattered. Elsa looked around and saw her sister, arched over her as she'd protected her. "I'll never be side-tracked by men again," she wept into Anna's arms. The ice began to thaw, and Anna came back to the living. "True love with thaw a frozen heart!" Mumbled Olaf excitedly. The sisters hugged and giggled. "That sounds like a good idea Elsa," Anna winked at her elder sister. They laughed again watched as Elsa thawed the fjord. "I'm never leaving you again," the sisters said in sync.


End file.
